


boot in the face, the brute

by eloha



Series: a lesson in depravity [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boot Worship, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Glove Kink, Humiliation, M/M, Name-Calling, Pining Trafalgar D. Water Law, Praise Kink, Verbal Humiliation, but it doesn't rly go into detail, cock stepping, like u gotta squint, very very slight, yeah idk what else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24579364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloha/pseuds/eloha
Summary: Doflamingo knows this.He knows it in the way he constantly keeps coming back to him, taking more of him each time he leaves, leaving a little bit less of himself as he goes.
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: a lesson in depravity [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800508
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	boot in the face, the brute

**Author's Note:**

> My 2847985 unfinished fics watched me write this in a day, like bitch r u serious dkdfhjsks
> 
> yeah so LITERALLY I have been starving for Doflaw content and I just decided to take matters into my own hands. Don't expect too much? You might hate this but I love this for me. It's something I've always wanted to take a dabble with in writing but never had the inspiration to
> 
> Also sorry for any typos ): I truly do hope u enjoy reading this baby
> 
> (Used to be titled: more, more, and enough)

“You sure this is what you want?” Doflamingo asks. 

What a rhetorical question. He _knows_ this is what Law wants. Made him go into excruciating detail about how and when he wanted it, only because Doflamingo is a sick bastard and likes to see Law writhe in embarrassment. Wanted him to voice dark fantasies to incite his depraved mind. Law will never admit that he fucking _loves_ that about him. 

“You know I am.” Law says it with every ounce of confidence he can muster up, which isn’t a lot to begin with. Not with the position he’s in. 

Doflamingo grins, something salacious on his lips like he had the same exact thought, and Law hopes he uses that against him. 

“I’ve got to admit Law,” Doflamingo starts, rising up to his full height after being slouched down, it makes him look intimidating- otherworldly, “I didn’t think you’d come back to me.” 

He’s such a terrible fucking liar. Nobody would believe him with that damn grin still on his face, yet his words do have a different ring to them, as if he truly believed Law wouldn’t come back to him. It makes something twist in his gut, but he ignores it. 

“I hoped you would, of course.” Doflamingo confesses. 

Fuck, he wishes he could see that look in his eyes, but he has those glasses perched upon his face, completely unreadable. 

“Nobody cries quite like you do.” 

Law wonders if Doflamingo knows how much he loves the way he talks to him, looks as if he doesn’t even spare him a glance behind those sunglasses. Hands in his pocket, the perfect picture of nonchalance. 

“Sick bastard.” 

Doflamingo throws his head back and laughs, Law’s mouth instantly drying up at the long expanse of his throat, broad shoulders bouncing, and he just looks so fucking _giddy_. Law wishes he would take his shirt off, show some type of skin, mirror his own lack of clothing, but he won’t. That’s not what tonight is for. 

The laugh dies on Doflamingo’s tongue as if it never happened. He straightens up, eyebrows suddenly pulled together. The action making the ravens spine go rigid, instantly on alert. It’s eerily silent, after his cackle filling up the room, now you could hear a pin drop. 

“Is that how you want to play this doll?” Doflamingo places it as a question, dangerous intent laced in his tone, daring Law to defy him. 

It makes him want to squeeze his legs together for relief, but the blonde would have none of that, so instead he balls his hands into fists, nails cutting into skin. 

“No sir,” Law mumbles quietly, practically breathless. 

When Doflamingo looks down he knows there’s nothing but lust written in Law's gaze. He removes a hand from his pocket, snug leather wrapped around it and his dick twitches. He knows it does, knows Doflamingo notices it also, but he says nothing about it at all. 

“Apologize to me,” Law wants to roll his eyes, “you know I’m sensitive Law, you wounded my pride.” 

Doflamingo might as well hit him with the crocodile tears. He’s about as sensitive as a panther stalking its prey. The only truth to his statement was his pride being wounded. Doflamingo is a man that holds himself to the highest superiority, which he should. He has the money and the class to show for it, flourishing company and all. He expects respect because he gives it also, even though he _loves_ to throw back in your face that he doesn’t _have_ to give it. 

Law opens his mouth to speak, an apology forming on his tongue but then leather covers his mouth. Two gloved fingers placed perfectly on the black-haired man's lips, and this time he does clench his legs together, caught completely off guard, and Doflamingo smiles a tad bit in victory. 

“Properly.” 

One word. 

_Force me to do it_. 

_Do you know what you’re asking of me, tell me you do_. 

The conversation repeats back in Law’s head. 

Doflamingo’s boots scrape across the floor, only a few centimetres for him to stand exactly where he wants to, he could have been stomping for all he knew. His heart starts pounding in his chest, cheeks flushing instantly only because the thought of it, anticipation coursing through the smaller man’s veins when his hands touch the marble floor. 

Law should have some decency, show some type of respect for himself instead of eagerly bowing down before Doflamingo, but he had wanted this. Nobody else would be able to give him what Doflamingo does, stripping away his rights with a beckoning of his finger, a twitch in his eyebrow. 

Doflamingo makes a noise of appreciation, probably eyeing the arch set in Law’s back, or maybe he’s not even looking at him. Maybe he’s glancing off to the side, not a care in the world for his groveling. The thought of it gives Law a thrill, makes him lean down that much closer until he can smell the leather of his boots, feel the marble digging into his knees uncomfortably. 

The smell is heady. Fills him up with something he can’t quite explain even if he was given the chance to. 

“Hurry up, I don’t have all day.” 

Another lie, but it makes Law lurch forward and press his lips against the top of his shoe. It’s cold and lifeless but he feels _alive_. He kisses it again just because he wants to, sliding to the other foot to give it the same treatment, Law’s nothing if not thoughtful. 

“I’m sorry sir.” 

Law goes to raise up, greedy as he is to see what expression Doflamingo is wearing, but a gloved hand on the back of his neck pushes him down until his nose is pressed firmly against the older man’s shoe, and then pats his head. 

“Stay like that for a while.” Doflamingo says thoughtfully, as if he’s asking him to fetch him some water, grab him a book. His chair slides against the floor, sitting back in it. Long leg crossed over the one his nose is pressed against. 

Law is terribly hard, dick heavy in-between his legs. If he only chanced a glance downwards, he'd be able to see the flushed tip, thick vein prominent on the underside, but he doesn’t. Keep his eyes focused on what’s in front of him- stark black leather against a cream-colored marble floor, grey veins running through it. 

Doflamingo’s thumb rubs across his skin, soothing at best, but the action of it shoots straight down to Law's cock. He wants to whine when he pulls away, but he doesn’t make a sound. He keeps his nose firm where he's at, arches his back just a little bit further if only to please Doflamingo. 

Law wonders what type of picture he makes. 

An astounding surgeon, counted as one of the most recognized for his innovations, establishing new benchmarks and countless other things under his belt. Yet here he is, _bare_ , stripped of all those awards. It’s only him kneeling before another man with more power than he could ever dream of, kissing his boots because that’s what _pleases him_ , that’s what he’s told him to do. What he has wanted to do. 

“Gorgeous.” One simple word, raspy and full of lust and it has him whimpering, “you’re absolutely _breathtaking_ doll.” 

Law wonders if he would keep talking if he begged for it. Doflamingo’s voice always sound so delicious during these moments. 

He says not a word though. 

_I just might ask you to lick them. What do you think it’d taste like, hm?_

Law wonders- 

It’s not like him to go against Doflamingo’s words, although he only said to stay like this for a while. It’s been long enough hasn’t it? Surely, he wouldn’t mind if Law just moved his head a little bit, _oh_ it’s _right there_. Literally on the tip of his tongue, if he just- 

The air shifts and he swears Doflamingo is about to say something, _demand_ something out of him, but Law doesn’t think twice about his actions. All it takes is a slight shift of his head and his tongue is flat against leather- it tastes of nothing. Devoid of any purpose, and he should feel disappointed at that, but he could give it countless meanings. 

“ _Oh_ , good boy.” The surprise is evident in Doflamingo’s voice, and Law will take this as his one and only victory for the night. 

The raven's eyes flutter closed, sliding his tongue across the side of it, heat coiling up in his belly when his tongue catches on the leather meeting the soles, and Doflamingo is groaning above him. The older man moves his foot, the tip hitting his chin and he knows what he wants. 

_They’re all yours baby_. 

_I’d much rather prefer a different gift_. 

_Then buy yourself some boots_. 

Law makes sure his eyes are on Doflamingo, knees aching as he moves back, tongue lolled out like a _slut_. Moaning at the first touch, when his tongue first meets the sole of the shoe, desperate appendage licking expensive lugged out rubber. It wasn’t meant for this, but Law worships them. 

Spit pools in his mouth, feeling the ridges melding with his tongue. Doflamingo looks at him enthusiastically, audacious is his smile. Paying homage to the man with devotion on his tongue, generosity with his knees, looking up to him as if he’s his creator. 

“ _That’s it_ ,” his words spur Law on, Doflamingo presses down harder, “lap it up quickly.” 

The moan he lets out is lewd, borderline demeaning, but he couldn’t give a shit. Doflamingo just looks so gracious. 

“More?” 

Law doesn’t see how he could possibly give him more. He’s already given him more than enough, but he nods promptly, greedy in the way drool seeps onto his boot. Doflamingo presses, hard enough to instruct him to move back. It’s depraved the way he does it, keeps his boot lodged in Law's mouth until he's sitting back on his knees. His neck is at a bad angle, aching for relief as his leg stretches forward. 

_You remember that word don’t you doll_. 

_I’m not stopping unless I hear that word_. 

He snaps his eyes closed, face burning in humiliation at the sheer amount of drool leaking out of his mouth. It’s covering his chin, and maybe he shouldn’t have been so enthusiastic. 

“You’re so pretty like this,” Doflamingo meant for the words to sound like praise, Law assumes, but they come out debased. “I wish you could see yourself really, would you like me to take a picture for you?” 

Doflamingo wants a response, a sneer, a scoff, but it’s taking all of him just to keep his breathing in check, to not fuck his hips up into thin air like some desperate slut. Doflamingo applies more pressure, the tip of his boot damn near sliding into Law's mouth, and his jaw slackens unconsciously. Practically begging for more. 

“Answer me Law.” 

Law pulls in a shaky breath at the commanding tone, opening his eyes to give Doflamingo his full attention. He shakes his head and the blonde frowns, putting on a show clearly. Law knows all he wants to do is smile delightfully at the tears gathering up in his eyes, waiting _eagerly_ for them to fall. 

“You don’t want to see how you look with my boot in your mouth.” 

Oh, Doflamingo is just full of rhetoric's tonight. Fingers laced together on his crossed leg, eyebrows raised in faux indignation, as if he’s truly expecting a response. Although if he really were, Law would answer, as simple as that. Boot in his mouth and all, Law would answer him. 

“You look perfectly indecent Law; I just might take one anyways. Show all your little subordinates who it is they look up to. What do you think they’d say?” 

Law’s eyes flutter, nails digging into his thighs at just the _thought_ of Doflamingo doing that. Of course, he knows he never would, but he _could_. 

“Maybe they’d be disgusted, but you’re so pretty they might want a try at you also, hm? You’d give them a chance as long as they call you a _slut_.” 

His sob sounds louder than it should, it’s open mouthed and wet, and tears are leaking out of his eyes, but god what it does to him when Doflamingo talks this way. Like he means _each_ and _every_ word he says, and Law just eats it all up. 

“You’re so hard, how fucking nasty you are doll. _Suck_.” 

Law’s mouth closes instantly and he's glad for the tears that blur his vision, it’s as if this is a fever dream, like he's out of touch with reality. Sitting back on his knees sucking on the tip of Doflamingo’s boot. It’s disgusting at best, but he ignores the pain in his neck and sucks what’s in his mouth. 

Doflamingo pulls back just a little, enough for Law to slide his tongue along the seam, lapping at any part of that leather and rubber he can. He does it as if it’s his cock, not nearly as satisfying, but it still reaches those deep dark places inside of him that thrives off servility. 

“What a good boot licker you are, I should keep you around. More?” 

God he might love him. 

“ _Please_.” Whimpered against shoelaces. 

Holy fuck he sounds wrecked, it makes Doflamingo grin cruelly. He whines when he pulls back, the act of his mouth no longer being filled anymore hits Law hard, but his breath catches when he places it on his chest and _kicks_. Law’s back hits the marble harshly, pain shooting up his spine but his cock twitches just the same, silently pleading for more. 

And Doflamingo knows this. 

He knows it in the way he constantly keeps coming back to him, taking more of him each time he leaves, leaving a little bit less of himself as he goes. 

It’s a stark contrast, the way Doflamingo looks at him as if he can’t _wait_ to defile Law more, yet when that same boot that was just getting lavished by his mouth touches his cock it’s all delicate and attentive. He rolls his hips up involuntarily, moaning low and throaty at finally getting some stimulation. 

“Such a soft and messy thing, aren’t you?” Doflamingo adds the tiniest bit of pressure, gets his breath stuttering and eyes rolling back. 

“Is this enough for you baby?” Oh, he’s so giving tonight, “do you want more?” 

Doflamingo looks down at him hungrily, like he’d give Law anything he wants in this moment, and it shouldn’t make him feel so powerful. Not with the toe of his boot making its way down the length of his cock, his lips just on it, face dried up with spit and tears. He makes him feel _powerful_ like this. Maybe Law really does love him. 

“Oh _please_ sir.” 

Doflamingo chuckles, a warning at best, but his head is fuzzy with arousal, so he doesn’t put two and two together until the sole of his boot is pressing firmly where cock meets balls and the sound Law lets out is damn near animalistic. He can feel the wetness on his stomach from where he's leaking, and fuck he wants Doflamingo to touch him- 

Leave him. Give him release. Leave Law panting, _begging_. 

Law doesn’t know what he wants, but Doflamingo sure seems to know because his movements cease, sole flat against his dick, and he’s turning pleading eyes up to the blonde- 

“Dance for me.” 

“Mingo-” 

“Come on baby,” Doflamingo encourages, gives him a taste of friction, “move those pretty hips.” 

Law bites his lip to hold in any sound, but he's sure Doflamingo already knows that whatever he says or does gets him weak. It makes him feel pathetic in the most gratifying way possible. The fact that he knows Law so well and chooses to exploit it. 

Law ruts his hips up, sucking in a shallow breath through gritted teeth because goddamn that feels _good_. A moan tumbles out of his mouth, rolling and searching for that perfect angle that makes his eyes hazy. He doesn’t even care how he looks at this point, debased and needy on the ground, sloppily grinding on this fucking boot. 

The friction is rough and dry, but there’s something- there's something about Doflamingo doing this for him. Sitting prim and proper in his chair, watching Law fuck himself _really good_ against the sole of his boot because he _wanted_ this. Not caring the least bit about the tent in his own pants. But Law needs just a little bit more, a jab, a push, he needs him- 

“ _Mingo_.” 

Doflamingo is on him in an instant. The drag of his shoe gone, now replaced with his hand on his cock, pumping viciously. Fuck Law forgot about those damn gloves, just as good as that leather on his tongue. Doflamingo swallows up his moan resounding in the air. Sweat drips from his forehead, flushed and breathing just as ragged as he is. Why does it sound like he’s been through just as much as him? Like their roles were reversed, but Law could never even picture that. 

“Is this enough baby?” 

First it was _more_ , _do you want more_ , now replaced with if it’s _enough_. Really, it’s Doflamingo’s fault that Law is so, so greedy, he’s just so keen on giving that he has no choice but to _take_. 

“Kiss me.” 

Doflamingo smiles, small and inviting before crashing his lips against the smaller man’s, and fuck _this_ is what he needed. 

Law would take a booted foot any day. Listen to Doflamingo’s humiliation and let him slap him around, worship every single square inch of marble he walks upon, but _nothing_ compares to him. Having Doflamingo’s lips on his, a hand on his cock. 

Doflamingo licks into his mouth like he has a point to prove, pins Law down with a hand in his hair, touch just as rough as that one bringing him closer and closer to release. 

“Come on baby,” he mutters against his lips, nipping the bottom one before pulling back, “go on and cum for me pretty.” 

Doflamingo is all around him, nails scratching his scalp, tugging his head back, hand not slowing down the least bit, practically _dragging_ Law's orgasm out of him, and he gives over to that feeling. Doflamingo’s teeth rake over his throat, beckoning him and white flashes behind his eyes when he snaps them shut, toes curling and body convulsing. 

Hours could have passed or minutes, all Law knows is that his body feels lighter than what it did before this evening started. Feels like he could walk amongst the clouds, and when he opens his eyes Doflamingo is hovering above him. Leaning down to lick every drop of liquid off his stomach, and if he had enough energy, Law is sure his dick would twitch in interest. 

Instead he lies back and let Doflamingo clean him up, his tongue eager and touch now soft. Law revels in it, curious when the blonde sits on the backs of his knees, licking his lips as if he’s just the most delicious thing he’s ever tasted. Which flatters him really, since he’s a _wine connoisseur_ , as he says so often. 

“What about you?” Law asks weakly. 

Doflamingo pulls him up, easily whisking him away in his arms. Law would deny anybody who asks if his heart fluttered. 

“None of that now,” Doflamingo chides, walking out of the office without turning back, “you’ve already done more than enough for me Law.” 

When he kisses his forehead Law retracts his earlier statement. He would most definitely tell _anyone_ who asks that his heart did, indeed, flutter. Out of all the things he did to him this evening, that one minuscule task is what had him blushing. Amazing. 

“Hm, there is one thing you could do for me though.” Doflamingo says when we make it to his room. 

The bed caves around him and Law almost moans in relief, but his ears perk up at that. Ready to please him in any way. 

“Anything.” 

Doflamingo grins, kissing him softly, running his fingers through black strands sweetly. 

Law wonders what he would do if he told him he loved him. 

“Cum for me one more time.”

**Author's Note:**

> My newfound kink is leaving fics off w/ suggestive commentary....will there be a sequel or do I just like getting our hopes up


End file.
